Currently, the struggle against forgery or piracy of commercial products and, especially, products in glass bottles, or bottles made of other materials, used in the perfume, wine and pharmaceutical industry, for example, has become one of the biggest concerns for legitimate businessmen, who try to protect the integrity of their products and make sure the consumers always know they are purchasing an original and legitimate product. Thus, several safety devices have been developed to validate the original quality of the container and its content. Nevertheless, there is not a system that focuses on disabling the use of the container to prevent it from being reused.
In view of the above, it is necessary to provide a system that allows the disabling of containers for commercial products, in order to prevent them from being reused, which avoid piracy of products from industries such as the perfume, wine and pharmaceutical industry, preventing forgery of their contents and making the user feel more confident about the authenticity of the contents,